herofandomcom-20200223-history
Teppei Ushizume
Teppei Ushizume '(丑鎮 鉄兵 ''Ushizume Teppei) is the protagonist of the Iron Knight manga. Personality Teppei is an energetic and straightforward young boy who looks up to his father and wanted to be a policeman just like him. Teppei has been known to be overbearing like his mother. When the Goblins attack the world, Teppei grew afraid of the new world but became confident after seeing the wise board and wanted to become a "knight" to protect everyone. During the world crisis, Teppei grows accustomed to the situation, becoming courageous, strong-willed and protective of the innocent. Appearance Teppei is a short young boy with short dark blonde hair, triangle eyebrows, and dark golden eyes. He always wears a red hoodie jacket with white sleeves and hoodie, a 10 on the back and emblem on his left chest, and black strips that the end of his sleeves, neck, and at the bottom of that jacket. He also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. When Teppei is partially transformed, he keeps his clothes, his hair, eyebrows, and eye color. His skin, eyes, tongue, and teeth turn to metal, and has horns growing on his head along with his hands turn into claws. In his fully transformed state, he loses his clothes and his human appearance, and takes a more armored appearance with hooves for feet, his horns become larger, grows 20 feet tall and gains a tail. Abilities *'''Transformation Control: Teppei has shown to have complete control over his transformation,but during fits of rage he will transform unconsciously. He has also shown to be capable of partially transforming parts of his body into his fully Goblin form. *'Pyrokinesis:' Teppei is capable of producing flames from his body and is able to use it for various purposes, such as producing a ball of fire in his hand to illuminate dark places, or to infuse his fists with heat energy.However, if he uses his flames too much, he risks overheating his body and needs to cool down. His Iron Skin has been shown to melt and fall off under this heat. *'Iron Skin:' Teppei's partially and fully transformed states have iron skin, which grants him both increased offense and defense. In his full Goblin form, he was able to take a direct hit from Kirio's wind attack with absolutely no damage sustained, and only took slight damage from Numazawa's acid, which would have dissolved any other substance almost instantly. He is also shown to be bullet proof and managed to withstand a direct hit from a grenade launcher with no visible damage. *'Superhuman Strength:' Teppei has incredible strength, even for a goblin. He is able to lift up and throw a car with little effort, and is capable of killing a horde of lesser goblins with relative ease. *'Superhuman Durability:' Teppei is shown to have incredible endurance, as he was able to get blasted away and slammed into the ground by Kirio, and get back up as if nothing had happened. *'Metal Working: '''Teppei has shown to be able to handle melted iron, making it possible for him to cast metal.However, as he doesn't have any casting techniques or sanding tools yet, he can only construct simple tools or weapons for hitting, stabbing or protection. Equipment '''Scale Shield' (鱗の盾 Uroko no Tate): By using his own melted iron and hardening it, Teppei created this shield. It is made of layers over layers of iron scales because he needed to use it to counter Numazawa's acid. Demon Bone Crusher (鬼骨砕き Oni Honekudaki): By using his own melted iron and hardening it, Teppei created a large iron plate with a handle, which he uses to hit his target with tremendous force. He later reforges this weapon into a proper sword, which he can channel his flames through. Techniques Iron Fire (アイアンファイア Aian Faia), also known as I.F. (Ａ．Ｆ．, エーエフ, Ē-Efu), is a finisher move where the fire energy that erupts from his hand is added to a punch. Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Demons Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated